


Blossoming Love

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, post Sodden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: A drabble about a post-Sodden change in their relationship.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Blossoming Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Witcher" or any of the characters.  
> English is not my native language.  
> Netflix-Verse

Sodden had changed them.

Before, every interaction had been a battle of wits, a push and pull, a test in strength.  
But ever since their talk in Sodden, it had been calmer between the two women. Their conversations were not fights anymore. Their voices less harsh, their words less cutting.

And somewhere between late night conversations in front of the fireplace in the library and taking care of each other and the other mages, they found more than just comfort and solace in the company of the other. More than companionship; more than friendship.

A love blossomed. An ever-growing love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
